A New Life
by StarryOne Writes Stuff
Summary: Szayelaporro was an unwanted child. To make their lives better, his parents arrange his marriage to a wealthy gentleman. Not one to be left behind, Yylfordt follows to keep his brother company and is forced into the role of a servant. They both need to learn to love someone other than each other, if they are to be happy. M for future language and smut
1. Chapter 1

Szayelaporro learned early on that he was an unwanted child. An accidental child. His older brother, Yylfordt, was to be the heir to his family's small fortune. While the family was not by any means poor, they were not rich either. His father was a simple store owner while his mother made dresses for the townswomen. Yylfordt was to inherit the store and the small amount of funds their family possessed when their father died. He was the one they had planned on.

Szayelaporro was not. He was an unexpected surprise that was not wanted. And he was reminded of it every day. Instead of helping his father, or even his mother in their duties, Szayelaporro was stuck doing servant's work of cleaning and cooking. The only one to ever show sympathy or any form of love was his brother.

Yylfordt, who was older by nearly five years, had taken care of him when their parents had not. He was the one who taught Szayel to read, to write, and many of the things that were necessary in this day and age. Especially in the economic class of their family, or a class any higher. When Szayel had hit puberty, it was his brother he had turned to with his questions. Those questions eventually turned into soft touches and hushed sounds late into the night. They were as close as two brothers could possibly be, even if it was taboo.

After he hit that age, he was no longer acknowledged by his parents. He had his room, was kept warm and clothed, and even as well fed as they were. But he was not one of them. So it came as a surprise when he was pulled aside by his father midday.

"Son, I want you to know that you will be going away soon." Rickolf Granz murmured.

"Going away? What do you mean?" Szayel asked, his amber gaze widening.

"A gentleman saw you and offered us a fair sum in return for your hand in marriage. The amount that he is going to pay will keep us and your brother comfortable for the rest of our lives; we'll never have to work again. You have a few hours to get your things together before he comes to pick you up. Get ready." His point made, the older man turned to go back to his work, ignoring Szayel completely.

Szayel's eyes watered, and he turned to rush in a search for his brother. He found him in the bedroom, where he was taking a moment to rest. Yylfordt's eyes widened when he saw the tears.

"Szay?"

"I'm being sent away." Szayel hiccuped. "Mother and Father… They sold me, like some sort of prostitute! I am to go wed some stranger in return for money!"

He watched as red eyes narrowed. "They cannot do that. I won't allow it!"

"No!..." Szayel sighed, moving to hug himself as he backed away from his brother's attempted embrace. "No… The amount… It would be enough to make it so you don't have to work anymore. You could be happy. I-I'll.. I'll make do."

"You shouldn't have to. And I am happy, brother." Yylfordt murmured, moving forward to hug his brother. "Then I will come with you."

"No! Don't! I-I'll be fine."

"My mind is made up. When do you leave?"

"In a few hours…"

"Then let us pack."

Most of the time was spent packing Yylfordt's things, as Szayelaporro only had a few spare changes of clothes. Szayel was called down to the main hall, his brother following curiously. A tall gentleman with brown hair and eyes was waiting. He had a gentle smile.

The man reached and lifted one of Szayel's hands to press a gentle kiss to his knuckles. "Hello. My name is Sousuke Aizen. It is a pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself softly, that smile still in place. It made shivers go down Yylfordt's spine. He didn't trust that man.

"I trust that you are ready to go?" Aizen asked. Szayel nodded, gathering the bag that while it did contain his clothes, was mostly filled with Yylfordt's things. Aizen took the bag from him. "There is no need for you to carry that, my dear." He took the bag and led Szayel by the hand to an extravagant carriage that was waiting outside. Yylfordt followed still, feigning curiosity so as to fool their parents.

He waited until Aizen himself was getting ready to go into the carriage, having helped his brother inside, that he called out. "Take me with you!"

Aizen glanced out. "Oh?"

"Use me as a servant, I care not. But please, take me with you so that my brother may have at least one familiar face there." Yylfordt stepped closer to speak.

Aizen looked him over. "What sort of skills do you have?"

"I can read and write, and do some math. I know how to drive a carriage and ride a horse." Yylfordt replied.

"Too much for a simple servant, but not enough to be any higher." Aizen dismissed. He was getting ready to leave again.

"Please!" Yylfordt cried out again.

Aizen glanced him over again. His gaze narrowed for a moment. "You might do… Come. We'll find use for you somewhere."

It was with a wide grin that Yylfordt climbed in to sit beside his sibling for the long carriage ride ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

The carriage ride seemed to take hours. At one point, Szayelaporro had grown tired and closed his eyes to rest, leaning his head against Yylfordt's shoulder. Aizen had frowned, but allowed it. Yylfordt watched out the window as the scenery passed, saying nothing. He didn't know what to say. But his red gaze widened when he saw where they were going.

"Brother… Look." He gently roused Szayel, who blinked tiredly. He turned his amber eyes out the window, regardless, and his eyes also widened.

A four story mansion greeted them, with a large pond in front. Rose bushes lined the porch, pillars holding the roof just over the front porch. Large fruit trees sat on either side of the large, dark building. A few hundred feet to the right of the main building, sat what was clearly a stable. Various dark horses were grazing in pastures next to the road they were on, and nickered in greeting.

The two brothers watched through the window, eyes wide, as the carriage pulled around the pond and to the front of the house, where the driver climbed down and opened the door for them. Aizen was the first to climb out, and he helped Szayelaporro out while leaving Yylfordt to get out on his own.

A tall, stern looking man was waiting for them. He had narrow eyes and a slim but strong jaw, his black hair pulled back into a tight braid that led to his lower back. He was waiting to greet them.

"Lord Aizen, I see that you have returned." The man spoke softly, bowing to greet them. "I imagine that this is Master Granz?" He gestured to Szayel.

Aizen nodded. "Yes, that is Szayelaporro Granz." He replied.

"And the other?"

Yylfordt spoke up. "I am Yylfordt Granz, Szayel's older brother. I came to work and keep him company."

Aizen noted Shawlong's suspicious look towards the blonde. "He speaks the truth. I will get my bride-to-be settled. I would like for you to find a place for the other Granz to work."

Shawlong nodded his understanding. "Very well, Lord Aizen." He bowed again, before moving to grip Yylfordt's arm. "Come, young man. We will find a place for you."

Szayelaporro watched as his brother was led away by the mysterious man.

"That is Shawlong, the butler. He is the one you go to with problems. He ensures that everything runs smoothly in the household." Aizen explained softly. "Come, you must be tired. I will show you where you can rest for now." He took Szayel's hand to lead him away.

Szayel wasn't sure what he thought about all of this, but followed him regardless. "Where will my brother stay?" He inquired as he was led through the main entrance hall and up some stairs to the second floor.

"He will stay in the servant's quarters. They are in a smaller, seperate building that is behind the main house. Unless, of course, he is placed with my stable hands. The lead groom always sleeps in the stable, and many of the other stable hands do as well." Aizen replied.

Szayel stiffened. "He cannot stay in the main house?"

"No. Shawlong is the only one I allow that of, and that is because he is trustworthy."

Aizen led Szayel down a long red hallway that had expensive looking paintings and rugs hung on the wall, before pausing before an ornate looking door. Another was just across the hall. "These shall be your rooms. Mine are through this door." Aizen gestured to the other door. "Should you need anything, just let myself or Shawlong know."

Szayel hesitantly opened the door, and stepped inside. He didn't notice how Aizen stayed to watch his reaction. The bedroom was luxurious, the walls and floor a deep blue. The bed itself was large enough to fit at least five people, which Szayel found rather ridiculous. In what world would someone need a bed that large, especially in a room that went unused? He hesitantly touched the blankets, and found them to be extremely soft. The pillows were of similar softness, being made of real goose down. He sat down, and nearly groaned in pleasure. The mattress was stuffed with feathers too. The bed alone was far better than the one he had at home, and had likely cost the entire amount his family made in a year.

"I trust that you like it?" Aizen inquired from the doorway. Szayel moaned in response. Aizen smiled. "I will leave you to explore and rest, then. I will send Shawlong when it is time for dinner in a few hours' time." That said, Aizen turned to leave.

Szayel stood to explore some more. There were two more doors, after all. The one on the right side led to an attached bathroom. He could have sworn that there were golden designs gilded into the porcelain of the toilet. The sink was also large, followed with a bathtub that was just as large as the bed. Honestly, why would someone need a tub that large?

He turned to explore through the other door. It was a fucking walk in closet. It was big enough to hold the clothing of the entire household back home. Was it truly necessary for just one person? Having explored, he turned to go lay back down on the bed. He closed his eyes, and was soon fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Yylfordt was dragged by Shawlong inside, and to the kitchens. Inside, a dark skinned man was chopping some vegetables while a thin man with dirty blonde hair was stirring a pot.

"The dark one is Tousen, the other is Tesla. Can you cook?" Shawlong asked. Yylfordt shook his head, so he was taken out. They encountered another man on the way outside of the main building. This man was tall, with silver hair and a grin so wide that Yylfordt feared that something was wrong with him.

"Lord Ichimaru." Shawlong bowed in greeting, forcing Yylfordt to bow as well.

"Wha' have we here? A newbie?" The man inquired.

"Yes. I am searching for his place now."

"Have fun wit' tha', newbie." The man waved before moving on.

"Who was that?" Yylfordt asked, watching him go.

"Lord Gin Ichimaru. Lord Aizen took him in when he was young and had no parents." Shawlong answered. "He likes to play tricks, so be wary when near him."

Yylfordt took note of that, before he was pulled along again. This time, he was taken outside. A short, dark haired man was tending to some rose bushes. He saw little green specks on the stems that were leaving, and he overheard the man speaking as he sprinkled some sort of powder on the plants, which he imagined was to kill the little green specks.

"Do not ask any questions. Do not say anything. You have no rights. What you hold in your hands is the rope to the guillotine above your friends' necks. Nothing more. Understand, insects. This is not a negotiation, it's an order. You must leave these plants." The man spoke so softly, that Yylfordt had trouble hearing him. Even then, it was spoken in a very flat voice. It sounded as though he had no emotions.

"That is Ulquiorra. He is the head gardener." Shawlong explained softly as he pulled Yylfordt closer. The man didn't even glance up at them as he continued his task. "What do you want, Shawlong?" He asked as he worked.

"Do you need more help around the garden? We have a new servant and I am searching for his place."

"No. I doubt he could perform well enough anyways. I have no need for such trash. Take him elsewhere." Yylfordt found himself growing angry at being dismissed in such a manner.

"Now, wait here you-!" He was tugged away by Shawlong before he could finish.

"Enough. There are other places, still." He was taken to a small building, where he heard lots of barking. "Dogs?"

A large man came outside, who lifted his lip in distaste when a small dog followed him.

Shawlong kept him quiet. "Yammy, do you need help?"

"No! I just need this damn dog to stop following me!" The male went back inside.

"That is Yammy Llargo, our head dog trainer. He has a temper, so most steer clear of him. Ulquiorra is the only one who really spends any time with him." Shawlong explained. He looked Yylfordt over carefully. "Can you fight?"

Yylfordt shook his head. "No."

"Then we will not even bother with Nnoitra. All that leaves is the stables. How are you with horses?" He asked. Yylfordt perked up. "I can ride them. I happen to like horses, and they usually like me."

Shawlong took Yylfordt to the stables that he and Szayel had seen earlier, through the carriage window. Inside,a blue haired man was lazily resting on a hay bale. Yylfordt watched in surprise as Shawlong went and flicked the male's forehead.

"Rise, Grimmjow." The man opened his eyes, and Yylfordt was blown away by the sheer amount of _blue_. He had never seen this shade before, but he knew that he wanted to see more. It was beautiful.

"What the fuck, Shawlong? I was sleeping. Everything is done for today anyways, except for when it's time to bring them in from the pasture." The man's voice was just as sexy as his mussed hair implied. Yylfordt could only stare, and he was then noticed.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"New hired help. He says he is good with horses. There is nowhere else for him."

Grimmjow shrugged. "Sure, we'll take him. We've been short a man ever since Nelliel was scared off. Damn Nnoitra." Shawlong nodded.

"Then I leave him in your care." He nodded at Yylfordt, before returning to the main house.

Yylfordt watched as Grimmjow stood. "So, you are good with horses? Then you get to watch the mare. She's due to give birth any day, and she's taking her damn time. So you can watch her and let me know when she starts." Grimmjow led Yylfordt down. He saw a large, white horse who tossed his head when he passed. Nearby was a dark, nearly black horse. If the light hadn't hit the horse just right to reveal it was brown, Yylfordt would have thought it was black.

"The white one is mine, Pantera. He's feisty, won't let anyone else touch him. The brown one is Lord Aizen's, Kyoka Suigetsu. He'll let you pet him a little before he bites." Grimmjow explained, then pointed at a short, truly black horse. "That is Murcielago, he belongs to Ulquiorra. Then we have Shinsou. She belongs to Lord Ichimaru." He pointed at a little gray mare. "She's sweet as fuck at first, then bites you when yer least expecting it."

Yylfordt was shown into a stall with chestnut mare inside. "This is Gamuza. She belonged to Nelliel, the old help you're replacing. She's the one yer watching. Pantera sired the foals. I'm pretty sure there's two in there, she's too big to have just one."

"She's beautiful." Yylfordt admired the horse. "Is she nice?"

"Sweetest horse in here. She'll let anyone pet and ride her." Grimmjow answered.

Yylfordt reached out to stroke the horse's nose. "I'll watch her for you."

Grimmjow nodded. "Alright. You'll meet everyone else tonight, probably, when they come in."


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow left Yylfordt with the mare to go do something elsewhere in the stable, so he settled to watch the mare. She nudged his arms a few times, looking for treats. He stroked her neck and nose, before she lost interest and went to stand near him. He watched her, petting her when she came near.

After a few hours, he noticed how she was acting a bit more restless. She soon laid down in the straw bedding, so he poked his head out of the stall. He noticed that Grimmjow had Pantera out and was brushing the stallion. The blue haired male looked over.

"She's started?" He asked. Yylfordt nodded, prompting the man to come over. "Alright. She might take a while, she might not." He joined Yylfordt on the floor of the stall to watch the mare, and help if necessary.

It only took about an hour for the labor to end. Much as Grimmjow had predicted, there were two foals. One was as golden as Yylfordt's hair, while the other was even whiter than Pantera. Closer inspection revealed it to be an albino foal. It was at this point that Aizen entered the stables. Grimmjow nodded in greeting at the Lord.

"Oh? So she has finally given birth." Aizen inspected the foals, before pointing at the white one, which was the younger of the two. "That one shall be my bride's. The other can go to…" He gestured at Yylfordt, not knowing his name.

"Yylfordt. Yylfordt Granz, sir."

"Yylfordt. I trust that you will name your horse well. I will bring Szayelaporro out to see his horse after dinner." Aizen murmured, before leaving. Yylfordt smiled at the thought of seeing his brother again. It was then that he noticed Grimmjow watching him intently.

"Granz? Isn't that the name of Lord Aizen's bride?"

"I'm his older brother." Yylfordt admitted softly. "By about five years."

"Damn. Why'd you come, then? You coulda lived a nice life, if what I heard is true."

"I couldn't just leave him alone, especially going to a strange place with strange people."

Grimmjow frowned. "Oi, I ain't strange."

Yylfordt looked pointedly at his hair, earning a huff.

"So what do you wanna name yer horse?" Grimmjow asked. Yylfordt looked at the little golden foal, petting it's soft nose as he thought about it.

"Del Toro." He finally answered. Grimmjow frowned at that.

"The name have any special meanin'?"

Yylfordt shrugged. "It means Bull. I was always called bull-headed as a child, so…"

Grimmjow snorted. "Yeah, I can see it. Alright, Del Toro it is. Here's to hoping he doesn't end up bull-headed." He stood, dusting off his legs. "Alright, that's all you needed to do for today, really. I'll show you the ropes tomorrow. Shawlong always comes to get us when it's time for dinner. We bring the horses in from pasture after that. So for now, we can just relax. C'mon." Grimmjow helped him up, then tugged him out of the stall to go relax on some hay bales. Yylfordt scooted far away from Grimmjow, choosing a different hay bale to lay on. Grimmjow frowned, but let him as he closed his eyes.

It wasn't very long, it didn't feel like, before Shawlong came. The taller male frowned when he saw them both resting. "Teaching him your lazy habits already, Grimmjow?" He asked. Grimmjow snorted.

"Oi, what needed to be done for the day has been done. And that includes the fucking birth. Gamuza took her damn time, just like her owner always did. Get offa my back, 'Long." Grimmjow sassed, Yylfordt opening his eyes to watch.

"Even so, I am sure there are other things you could have been doing instead of resting. For instance, taking the dung out to the compost pile to be turned into fertilizer for Ulquiorra. Or perhaps you could have gone and picked vegetables for dinner. Or-"

"Yeah, yeah. Get off my back already. I sure as hell ain't Starrk, but we both know I'm a lazy bastard. Besides, I didn't see you doing anything." Grimmjow complained.

"You were not in the main house, so of course you didn't see me doing anything. I was helping the Lord's bride unpack." Shawlong answered. Yylfordt finally sat up.

"My brother? How is he doing?"

"He is tired from the long journey, and inquired about your location. I believe the Lord was intending to show him the new foals after dinner." Shawlong answered.

"Yeah, he said something like that. Poor kids aren't even a day old yet and they are havin' to deal with being shown off." Grimmjow's disgust for it was obvious. That made Yylfordt curious.

"Isn't it better to get them used to humans at a younger age, though?"

"To a point, sure. But they are still newborns. Their immune systems aren't super strong. Get to them too early and you can hurt them. But of course, the Boss doesn't like to hear that. He wants to do whatever the fuck he wants. Since they belong to him, I can't really do anything about it." Grimmjow answered. It was then that Shawlong cut in.

"Regardless, dinner is ready. Clean up before you come to eat, however. You both smell like horse dung and blood from the birth."

"And you smell like piss, Shawlong. Get out of my stable."

Shawlong huffed in response, but left. After he left, Grimmjow showed Yylfordt where to clean up before taking him to the servant's quarters. It was the same size as his house at home at a modest two floor building, but clearly not in as good of condition as the Master's house.

Grimmjow pointed people out as they headed for the dinner table. "Those two are Yumichika and Ikkaku, they work under Nnoitra, who runs security around here. Here we have Nakeem, Edrad, and Di Roy. They work with us in the stables. The two round ones over there are Lumina and Verona. They will be your brother's personal servants. Renji helps Ulquiorra in the garden, and Ichigo helps Yammy with the dogs. Tesla alternates between helping Tousen in the kitchen and helping Shawlong clean up after everybody. Shiro, the pale bastard, kinda jumps everywhere. He goes wherever he's needed." Grimmjow explained as he sat down to eat, Yylfordt quietly sitting beside him. He was surprised that no one was showing any curiosity about him, but decided that it must be because everyone was too hungry. He was sure he would have his chance to meet them properly later.


	5. Chapter 5

Szayelaporro had barely had his eyes shut for an hour before he was woken by a soft knock on the door. He opened it and saw Shawlong.

"I'm sorry… I can't remember your name." He murmured softly, looking away. The older man looked at him kindly.

"Shawlong, sir. Shawlong Koufang. It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Granz." Shawlong bowed.

"Is there something you needed?" Szayel asked, growing flustered. "Please, don't bow to me!"

Shawlong stood straight again, gazing at the man who had caught his Master's eye. "Very well, Master Granz. I came to see if you needed help unpacking your things."

Szayel flushed, before moving to let Shawlong in. "I mean, if you want to. But I don't have much to unpack. Most of it is my brother's anyways. Though that doesn't really matter. We always shared our things."

Shawlong chuckled. "It sounds as though you were closer than most siblings." He noticed how the slimmer male stiffened almost immediately upon hearing that, taking note of it. _Much closer than most indeed._

Szayel opened the single suitcase he had brought, and Shawlong set about folding the clothes, or hanging them, and getting them put away. At the bottom was a little wooden carving of a bull, with a butterfly sitting on its nose. Shawlong looked at it, before looking at Szayel with an unspoken question.

Szayel flushed again. "A gift, from a shared friend we had long ago. He moved away, but gave that to my brother and I before departing. My brother has always been called a bull, you see, while I was always a butterfly."

Shawlong chuckled. "I see. Do you have any place in particular that you would like for it to go?"

Szayel glanced around the ornate room, trying to decide where it would fit best. After a while, he pointed at the shelf above the fireplace. Of course, it was too high up for him to reach. He almost wondered if even Shawlong would have trouble, only to watch with mild jealousy as he put the ornament up effortlessly.

"Come, then. It is time for the evening meal. I will escort you to the dining room, since you do not know where it is." Shawlong led Szayelaporro down to the dining room.

Just as he expected, the room was far too big to be practical. The table alone could fit well over one hundred people, which was overkill in Szayel's opinion. Parties that size were never any fun anyways. Aizen was seated at the head of the table already, and gestured for Szayel to sit beside him.

"What would you like to drink, Master Granz?" Shawlong inquired. Szayel thought for a moment, before answering. "Just water, please."

Shawlong nodded before moving to get the requested drink, even as the food was brought out by a shorter blonde male that Szayel had never seen before. He even had an eyepatch, which Szayel found interesting. He never met someone with one before. His eye widened at the sheer amount of food. This was enough food to feed nearly twenty people, and yet he only saw three. He noticed some tall, silver haired male approaching to sit at Aizen's other side.

"My love, this is Gin Ichimaru. I raised him like a son when he was orphaned at a young age." Aizen introduced. Szayel thought it was a little soon to be referred to as love, and decided that the other male was very creepy. If the wriggling fingers and wide smile were anything to go by.

He watched as dish after dish was uncovered. He saw fish, shellfish, poultry, beef, pork, and a variety of other dishes. But the sheer amount of meat was surprising. Meat was a special treat back home, due to it being rather expensive. To see so much at once, especially knowing that most of it wouldn't be eaten, seemed like a waste.

Aizen seemed to realize his train of thought. "What we don't eat, the servants get. They come in to eat and clean up after we are finished."

That seemed… Like less of a waste. It also made him feel better, knowing that his brother would get to have access to fine dining as well. He was about to reach for his food, only to have his plate taken by Shawlong. He was about to complain, when he realized that Shawlong was piling it high with different dishes from around the table for him. It was set back down in front of him, and his mouth watered at the aroma. He watched, and waited, as Shawlong repeated it for Aizen and Gin, before they began eating. Szayel dug in, and nearly moaned at the wonderful tastes assaulting his tongue. Perhaps this arranged marriage wouldn't be so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

The dinner seemed to go on forever. Those starting dishes were just the beginning of an affair that took nearly an hour, ending with a large red velvet cake to celebrate his arrival to the mansion. With Shawlong dishing the food out onto the plates, Szayelaporro got to try every single dish. But by the end, he was fairly certain that he was going to burst from how full he was. He had never been this full before, and seeing how he rubbed his stomach made Aizen chuckle.

"I take it you have never eaten so much before?" Aizen asked.

"Not in one sitting, no. Goodness, keep this up and you will have me getting fat!" Szayel was more relaxed now, his belly sated as it was.

"Well, we certainly wouldn't want that, would we?" Aizen mused, sharing a look with Ichimaru. He soon stood and offered his hand to Szayel. "Come, I shall take you to the stables. The servants will eat while I show you your gift."

"Gift?" Szayel couldn't help but ask, even as he took the man's hand. Aizen helped him up and continued to grasp his hand as he led him to the stables. Szayel admired the horses, all of them tall and proud beasts. He paused by a tall, dark horse and read the nameplate that was on the door to the stall. "Kyoka… Suigetsu?"

"Indeed. He is my horse. I would not recommend petting him, however. He can get rather aggressive at times." Aizen murmured, watching as Szayel reached his hand out to the large animal. He was surprised when Kyoka Suigetsu reached his head out to press his muzzle against Szayel's hand, earning a scritch and a pleased smile.

Szayel pet the horse for a few minutes, before stepping back and looking back at Aizen. He was led deeper into the stables, until they stopped at a stall whose nameplate read "Gamuza." Aizen opened the stall door, and steered Szayelaporro inside. He gasped at the sight. Not at the chestnut mare, who was indeed a beauty, but at the two foals.

"They are adorable!" He cooed, kneeling down to pet them. Aizen pointed at the white one.

"That one is to be yours. The other was gifted to your brother. According to Grimmjow, he named the beast Del Toro." Aizen's disdain for this 'Grimmjow' was evident in the way he said the name. It was also rather obvious that he was not a fan of the other horses… Unless it was his brother?

Szayel pet his brother's horse on the nose, enjoying the way it nuzzled him in a way that tickled. He looked back at the white one, the one that was to be his. As he gazed at the foal, he heard three more enter the stall. He looked and saw Shawlong, his brother, and a man with blue hair who he didn't know.

"This is Grimmjow." Aizen introduced the stranger. "He is the head groom here."

Grimmjow grunted as he watched Szayel pet the foals. "So, what are you naming the twerp?"

Szayel watched, looking at his brother for a moment, before looking back at the foal that was to be his. He took a moment to think about it. "Fornicaras." He finally said. "His name is Fornicaras." He heard Grimmjow snort, then burst out laughing at him. He looked up, and saw that his brother had turned rather red. Shawlong was looking away respectfully, while Aizen had an unreadable expression on his face.

"What?" He didn't know what to make of the laughter.

"Brother… You do… Realize what that means, right?" Yylfordt finally asked.

"Fornicate… Right?"

"Yes, but do you know the meaning of that?" Yylfordt asked. Grimmjow was laughing even harder now.

"It means to have sex. I'm not an idiot, brother." Szayel huffed.

Aizen waved a hand. "If that is what he would like to name his horse, then so be it." He whispered something into Shawlong's ear, then left the stables. Szayel stayed down to pet his horse, and felt his brother join him.

He heard Grimmjow yelp and looked up, only to see that Shawlong had flicked the other man's nose just hard enough to sting.

"Shawlong, what the hell?!" Grimmjow demanded.

"Do not speak that way in the presence of our Lord's bride." Shawlong ordered, before softening. "It was rather rude of you to laugh in such a manner. Apologize. Now."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Whatever. I'm sorry. Now, get outta that stall before you make them sick." He roughly reached out and shoved first Yylfordt, then Szayelaporro out. Shawlong was already out of the stall. Being handled so roughly had Szayel crying out in a mixture of pain and surprise. Shawlong caught him before he could fall, and he heard a loud crash.


	7. Chapter 7

Yylfordt couldn't help but feel flustered when he heard what his younger brother wanted to name his horse. He could already tell from the sly smile aimed at him that Szayelaporro was sending along a message. And then he played innocent about it, the little ruffian. He had flushed some as he watched his brother pet the little foal. Grimmjow was laughing, but then again, that was to be expected.

It changed the moment Grimmjow ushered them out. He didn't mind the rough treatment. In fact, he found that he rather liked it. But hearing his brother's cry had him seeing red. He lunged forward and tackled Grimmjow, not even aware of what he was doing as he wrapped his hands around the other's neck and began to squeeze. A darker part of him enjoyed feeling the way the flesh began to give under him, the pulse slowing, the way the other man struggled.

But then he was shoved off by Shawlong, who looked horrified. "Remove your hands! Do you realize what you just did? You could be charged with murder!"

Yylfordt snorted. "He isn't dead yet. Feel his pulse. You stopped me before I could."

Shawlong shook his head. "Not the point. You do not attack others."

Yylfordt growled. "He. Hurt. My. Brother."

Szayel then spoke up. "H-He didn't hurt me, brother. He just startled me, is all. I'm fine, really." Szayel approached Yylfordt, allowing his older sibling to look him over for injuries.

When he decided that his sibling had not been harmed, he grunted. He glanced over when he heard Grimmjow coughing.

"Damn, you have a tight grip. Can only imagine how that'd feel somewhere else." Grimmjow grunted as he regained his breath.

"Grimmjow! Control yourself! He nearly killed you!" Shawlong interjected.

"Nah, it takes a lot more than that to kill me, 'Long. I'm fine. Just a little winded. If anything, he just managed to turn me on."Grimmjow shifted his hips slightly from where he laid on the stone floor of the stables, drawing an embarrassed cough from Szayelaporro and a huff of frustration from Shawlong.

"Well, if you insist on something like that… At least wait until night, and when Master Granz is not here." Shawlong shook his head in exasperation, reaching for Szayel. Yylfordt watched as his younger brother was led away by the butler, leaving him alone in the stables with Grimmjow.

"Seriously though, try that again and yer dead." Grimmjow's voice was low and dark, a clear threat and warning in each word. Yylfordt swallowed.

"Understood, sir. I will keep that in mind. I'm sorry. I thought that you hurt my sibling. I have always been rather protective of him."

"Doesn't change shit. Watch yer temper." Grimmjow let the final warning stand as he stood up, rubbing his throat. Yylfordt's eyes widened when he saw the sizable bulge in the head groom's pants. Grimmjow noticed his gaze and shot him a feral grin.

"What, you thought I was kidding? Hell no." Grimmjow was clearly amused, the grin making Yylfordt's mouth go dry. From what he'd seen as he was introduced to everyone, none of the men here were all that bad looking. But only Grimmjow seemed to ooze sex naturally like this, and Yylfordt wanted him. Badly.

Grimmjow seemed to realize where Yylfordt's train of thought was going, as his grin grew in size. He stalked closer to Yylfordt, the blonde not noticing his approach, so lost in his fantasy that he was having. Yylfordt was jerked back to reality when he felt a hard mouth against his, and something poking him in the thigh. He was being kissed.

"W-What?" Yylfordt stuttered out as he became flustered.

"Easy, blondie. You looked like you wanted to taste me, so I thought I'd oblige. How about it? I can show you a good time." Grimmjow eased, reaching to lightly run his fingers through Yylfordt's hair.

He took a moment to think about it. His parents had always told him that laying with a man was against God's Will, to lay with his own brother even more so. He had ignored it when it came to his brother. After all, he was the only one Szayelaporro truly had. But surely that had changed now. His brother was to be wed, after all.

"But… Isn't it wrong?" He asked.

"No more wrong than you fucking your brother." Grimmjow replied easily.

Yylfordt shook his head, a denial on the tip of his tongue, when Grimmjow continued.

"You think we're blind? We all saw how close you two were. Even Lord Aizen. None of us care. If anything," Grimmjow grinned again, "I think it's a really hot thought." He cleaned out an ear with his pinky. "Besides… I don't know about you, but I don't really care for a God who says who you can or can't love."

Yylfordt stammered. "L-Love?"

"Yeah. That's what fucking is, ain't it? Making love, fucking, laying, use whatever terms you want."

Yylfordt blushed as he looked down.

"Easy, I won't' force you if you don't want it, Granz. You have a say in this. No one here will force you to do that."

Yylfordt thought it over for a moment, then looked up. "I'll try it."

It certainly helped that the feral grin he got in response was _very_ sexy.


	8. Chapter 8

It all seemed to move very quickly from there in a tangle of limbs and heated lips against his own. Grimmjow, as it turned out, was _very_ good at kissing. Each slide of his lips distracted Yylfordt to such extremes that he when he realized they had moved, he was already being laid out across a stray bale of straw that would have, under normal circumstances, been used as bedding for the horses. It would still be bedding, just a different kind.

Yylfordt groaned as his back hit the somewhat scratchy, yet soft surface of the bale of straw. He couldn't help but lick his suddenly very dry lips as Grimmjow removed his shirt, the other male's abdomen much better built than he would have imagined. But then again, he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised. Taking care of horses, especially this many, surely had a fair amount of heavy lifting involved. He suppose the _how_ didn't matter, all that really did was that Grimmjow was built.

Grimmjow's pants were the next thing to hit the floor, then his underwear. Yylfordt nearly drooled at the sight of his cock. It was bigger than Yylfordt's own, but not by much. But the fact that it was was an impressive feat indeed, as Yylfordt knew he was much larger than average. Either way, it was going to feel very good inside of him.

Grimmjow leaned down to kiss him to distraction again, tearing apart his clothing with his bare hands as he did so. The feel of air against his bare skin had him shivering lightly, but he groaned at the feeling of those sinful lips moving to kiss across his neck and collarbones, before moving _lower_.

The feeling of a thumb swiping across a nipple had him groaning, his hips bucking beneath Grimmjow's. He had known they were sensitive, as his brother had clearly enjoyed it when he played with them, but he never knew it would feel this good. He heard Grimmjow chuckle above him.

"Heh, yer a virgin when it comes to bein' a bottom?" Grimmjow inquired. Yylfordt could only sheepishly nod, turning red.

"It's alright. Just means a little more work 's all. We'll get you there." Grimmjow murmured, pressing a much gentler kiss against the corner of his mouth. Yylfordt watched as he then got a feral grin over his face, moving his head lower and lower until his lips brushed against the sensitive buds of one of his nipples.

Yylfordt cried out in pleasure, his cock achingly hard as he couldn't help but squirm beneath Grimmjow, the feeling of lips and teeth lightly teasing each nipple in turn driving him near insanity from the pleasure. He then whined when those lips left his nipples and began to move _lower_ still.

The feeling of air being blown against his cock had him whining again, hips squirming in an instinctive search for more friction. He could feel every little puff of breath as Grimmjow hovered his lips near the tip, the sensation only making him more needy. He heard Grimmjow chuckle again before the head was engulfed in molten fire, it felt like.

He moaned loudly, throwing his head back as Grimmjow swallowed him down to the hilt and sucked, his hand sliding up his body to tweak a nipple, then rest his fingers against Yylfordt's lips. Instinctively, he opened his mouth to the fingers and suckled lightly on them, doing to them as Grimmjow was doing to his cock.

Grimmjow kept his fingers in Yylfordt's mouth for a few minutes before removing them, sliding them back down to rest against the pucker, and circle it lightly. Yylfordt tensed some when he felt a single finger begin to press in, only to relax as Grimmjow sucked harder.

The finger felt strange, and burned a little as it went in. But despite that, it wasn't entirely unpleasant. He could feel it twist around, probing and searching for something. He felt it moments later as bursts of white light splashed across his vision and he cried out again, coming into Grimmjow's mouth.

Grimmjow chuckled, working in a second finer as he lifted himself from Yylfordt's cock, the blonde already beginning to get hard again. It was impossible not to, with the sheer amount of stimulation and pleasure he was getting from the blue haired male.

Two fingers soon became three, stretching him and striking his prostate with every dive in. It seemed entirely too soon when Grimmjow withdrew his fingers, drawing a whine from Yylfordt. Grimmjow merely chuckled in response, positioning himself and seating himself in one smooth thrust.

Yylfordt's head fell back in a silent scream of pleasure, Grimmjow having hit his prostate head on with the first try. He was right, too. It felt _amazing_. Grimmjow gave him a few moments to adjust, before beginning to move.

The pace started slow, making sure Yylfordt wasn't getting hurt. But the thrusts gradually became faster, and rougher as Grimmjow worked his hips to get as deep into Yylfordt as possible. The blonde pushed his hips up against Grimmjow's in time with the thrusts, screaming himself hoarse.

"G-Grimmjow! I-I'm…!" Yylfordt cried out, coming a second time against his chest without ever having touched himself. Grimmjow was quick to follow, groaning as he moved to push his seed as deep into Yylfordt as possible. It was just at that moment that they heard someone enter the room. Yylfordt turned red when he realized who it was, though this time it was not in arousal.

Aizen raised a single brow as he gazed at them, having walked in just as Yylfordt had gone over the edge. Shawlong was standing just at his shoulder, clearly looking exasperated.

"Are you sure that they were fighting, Shawlong?" Aizen asked, glancing at the older male. He merely got a groan in response, chuckling lightly as he turned to leave. "Clean yourselves up and dress. Grimmjow, I want you to clean up in here. Granz, you are to speak with me."

Grimmjow got up hurriedly. "Hold up, it wasn't his fault. I handled his brother a bit too roughly."

Aizen shook his head. "Even so, he should not have tried to choke you. That was uncalled for. Though, you too will be punished for treating my bride so quickly." Aizen glanced at the bale of straw they had used. "That is going nowhere near my horses. Burn it. Next time you decide that you cannot wait to reach the bed, please refrain from doing it on anything that we use for the horses." That said, Aizen stepped out.

Shawlong sighed, eyeing the bright red blonde and the entire unapologetic lead stable hand. "Do as he says. I'll… Try to make him a bit more agreeable before Yylfordt comes to him." Shawlong said, rubbing his face as he turned to follow the Lord of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Aizen returned to his study, seating himself at the large desk. He glanced over the papers over his desk, all letters. Some were congratulating him on the wedding, others were questioning where he found the bride. More still requesting that instead of whoever he found on his own, he marry the daughter of some lord he had no interest in. All of the letters came from those who had tried to wed him to their daughters, seeking his wealth.

He was by far one of the wealthiest in the country, bested only by the King himself, and Lord Yamamoto to the East. The marriage proposals had gotten so bad, even his own family pushing him to wed, that he began to go to small towns throughout the land in search of someone who did not know him. Someone who would not try and take his money for themselves.

It had taken months. Then, in a small and unassuming town not far from the capital city called Los Noches, he found the one he had been looking for. He had noticed a young man who seemed rather thin, fetching cloth from the local weaver. A brief inquiry to the weaver revealed it to be the younger son of the owner of the general store and the town's dress maker.

He had gone to the store and asked more questions, then made an offer for the boy. While it wouldn't even dent his vast sums, the boy's family would be well off for many years to come. So now he had his bride. All that remained was to have the ceremony.

It was proving to be more difficult than anticipated. Between his bride's older sibling who had insisted upon coming along causing trouble, and his own employees in an uproar over everything, he was having difficulties finding the time to find a priest willing to do the honors.

He set the papers down, and glanced up. Shawlong was watching from the doorway.

"Difficulties, sire? Perhaps I can be of assistance." The taller male murmured.

Aizen came to a decision. "Where is Gin?"

"I believe he had gone out with his steed to visit Lady Matsumoto at the mansion of the Ice Dragon." Shawlong answered. Aizen sighed.

"When he returns, send him to me. I have a job for him."

Shawlong bowed. "Of course, sire. Is there anything else?"

Aizen hummed in thought. "I want you to inquire to my bride. Find out his favorite colors and flowers. I also wish for you to begin helping him find suitable attire for the wedding."

Shawlong bowed again. "Yes, sire. By the way, the chefs were inquiring as to what you would like to eat this evening."

Another brief moment of thought. "If Grimmjow is done with his stable duties for the day, send him out to hunt for some venison."

Shawlong nodded. "Yes, sire. I shall see to it at once." That said, Shawlong left Aizen to his thoughts. He discarded the letters, placing them into the fireplace to burn. None of them mattered. Now he just had to hope that Gin would return back from his visit soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Szayel was resting in his bed. The day had been quite eventful, after all. He had never eaten that much before in a single sitting, and then afterwards a horse. His very own! While his father was one of the better off in that tiny town, they still didn't own enough to own their own horses. The foal was beautiful, and his sibling's reaction to the name had been priceless. He absently rubbed his wrist where the head groom had roughly grabbed him to shove him out of the stall.

He hoped Yylfordt wouldn't get in trouble for defending him. Perhaps he could speak with his…. Husband? He would stick with husband-to-be. Perhaps he could speak with his husband-to-be about perhaps not punishing Yylfordt.

Decision made, Szayel stood from his bed in order to venture out and find Aizen to speak with him. It was at that moment that someone knocked on the door. "Come in?" He questioned, and was greeted by the sight of Shawlong entering the room. The butler bowed deeply.

"Master Granz. His Lordship would like to know of your preferred flowers and colors. I suspect so that he may begin preparing decorations for the wedding." Shawlong murmured as he stood back up.

"Flowers…? I'm rather fond of roses, to be completely honest. The pink ones." Szayel knew that there was likely a name for the variety he was thinking of, he didn't know it. Shawlong nodded.

"Then I am to assume that you are fond of the color pink?" Shawlong asked. Szayel nodded, looking out the window. "Pink… and gold… I've always been very fond of gold. Like my brother's hair."

Shawlong hummed in thought. "Come, We must go to the tailor and have a dress made for you." He reached and gently tugged Szayel along, leading him out of the mansion and to a little cottage. When he tried to peek inside the windows, Szayel saw different kinds and colors of fabrics inside. Shawlong knocked on the door.

When the door opened, Szayel was very confused by what he saw. The clothing was decidedly feminine in design, all the way from the tiara down to the shoes. The hair was poofy in a way that would look terrible on most, but on this person he supposed it worked. But the body type was most certainly not feminine in any way, shape or form. If this was a woman, then Szayel's hair was blue like the head groom's.

The man was just as loud as his clothing suggested. "Shawlong, darling! Does Lord Aizen need some new suits made up? Or did Grimmjow rip his - Who is that?!" He pointed at Szayel, before moving to look at him from every angle. "Who is this beauty, where did he come from, and please tell me I get to make him some clothes?"

Szayel shifted to hide some behind Shawlong as the butler answered. "This is the Lord's new bride. But alas, he is without clothing fit for his new status. The Lord has ordered that you are to make him clothing for everyday wear, athletic activities, formal events, and a dress for the wedding. And anything else he may require."

The man squealed, _squealed_ , and rushed back into his cottage. "Just let me get the tape for measurements, darling, and I will get started right away!"

When he came back out, he took Szayel. He was surprisingly gentle as he took measurements. "Just a little longer, sugar. What colors and fabrics do you prefer? Or do you know?"

Szayel thought a moment. "Color matters very little to me, I can make it work. If it isn't too much trouble, perhaps have some lighter fabric for summer months and heavier clothing for winter."

"Of course, of course! My, you are such a thin thing. Did you not eat, where you came from?" The man didn't wait for Szayel to answer, shooing him back to Shawlong. "Should I start with the dress first, or everything else?"

Shawlong eyed the window that he knew belonged to the Lord's office. "Make something to wear for the formal event where he will be introduced, then the dress. Then you may finish everything else."

"Of course, darling! Right away. Now shoo, I need my focus." Szayel stared when the door was slammed in their faces.

"Don't mind Charlotte. He is mostly harmless." Shawlong murmured. "Let's get you back to your rooms for now, you must be tired."


End file.
